Une Famille Unique
by Lord Mapoon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki a une trentaine d'années, il est père de deux enfants, mari comblé et, en plus, il a obtenu le poste d'Hokage ! Il a tout pour mener une petite vie tranquille entre sa famille, son travail et ses amis mais rien n'est jamais simple à Konoha, surtout quand Naruto est impliqué. Yaoi. Lemon. Narusasu
1. Prologue

Hello! Une petite fanfic dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a quelque temps déjà ^^

Donc, c'est un **yaoi** ! Vous pourrez pas dire que vous n'êtes pas prévenu ! Mais y a aussi des couples hétéro ^^

Il y aura de lemon, c'est sûr et certain, ces passages ne seront pas nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire générale, vous pouvez les sauter si vous voulez (mais c'est dommage ;) )

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient pas ! (enfin, pas encore !)

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Une ombre traverse la forêt sans un bruit, elle s'approche doucement du mur d'enceinte du village caché de Konoha. D'un mouvement rapide, elle l'escalade avant de se réceptionner avec une grâce certaine de l'autre côté. Elle se déplace maintenant à travers les toits de la cité endormie, faisant attention à déjouer la vigilance des nombreux gardes expérimentés qui scrutent l'obscurité. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voilà devant le bâtiment administratif.. Une fenêtre est encore allumée au dernier étage, c'est celle du bureau de l'Hokage, le dirigeant du village : Naruto Uzumaki. Elle y monte silencieusement et observe l'intérieur de la pièce. Un homme blond, seul, est assis au bureau, penché sur des dossiers épars. Elle finit par y rentrer.

\- Toujours à dormir au lieu de bosser ?

Une voix familière me sort de mes pensées

\- Pas de commentaires, ce n'est pas toi qui est obligé de te taper ces dossier chiants à en mourir sur la frontière nord !

Je relève les yeux que je pose sur Sasuke. Il est de dos, en train de survoler du regard un ou deux papier. J'observe sa nuque fine, mais pourtant musclé, mes yeux descendent sur son dos, je remarque des nombreuses traces de sang sur sa tenue, mais ce n'est pas le sien, je le sais. Il continue de m'ignorer, ça m'énerve et il le sais pertinemment.

\- Sinon, même pas un petit salut ? Dis-je d'une voix boudeuse

Voilà, il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il a entendue que je boudais, il se retourne vers moi et me sors son sourire moqueur qu'il me balance à la tête depuis des années, celui qui dit : Pauvre chou, papa et maman sont plus là pour s'occuper de toi ?

Il s'avance lentement vers le bureau et, sans me quitter du regard, rapproche son visage du mien. Mais il m'a vraiment énervé ce coup ci ! Je me détourne à la dernière minute, faisant semblant de me concentrer sur les feuilles devant moi.

\- Tu étais dans cette région, non ? Quesque tu penses de la situation ? Tu as des infos qui pourrais se révéler utiles peut-être ?

Cette fois, c'est lui qui est contrarié, je le sens. Parfait, il n'avait pas qu'à commencer, c'était lui et seulement lui le fautif dans cette histoire !

\- Hmmm, ce sont des informations que j'ai eu du mal à obtenir, je suis pas sûr de vouloir te les céder sans aucune contrepartie.

Ah ? Il veux jouer à ce jeux là ? Alors jouons.

\- Tu sous-entends que je te dois quelque chose ?

\- Tu sais, ça fait longtemps qu'on as pas eu du temps pour nous deux, seul à seul je veux dire…

Il me fait le coup de sa voix mielleuse, il sait que je ne peux pas y résister. Après tout, il est assez tard, presque 22h30, il n'y a quasiment plus personne dans le bâtiment à part nous deux…

Je l'attrape violemment par le col et colle ma bouche contre la sienne, il est d'abord surpris mais il se reprends bien vite et pose ses mains sur mon dos. Je le tire de mon côté du bureau et entreprends de défaire son haut avec la bouche, Sasuke à l'air d'apprécier l'audace. Ses mains se crispent quand ma langue descend sur toute la longueur de son torse puis revient taquiner ses tétons. Ses jambes se crochètent autour de mon bassin et il commence à me recouvrir de baisers chauds à son tour.

Soudain, des bruits de pas, nous nous figeons. La porte s'ouvre sur Shikamaru, un pile de dossiers dans les bras.

\- Regarde ce que je t'apporte ! Petit chan…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Sa cigarette lui tombe de la bouche. Il nous regarde à la fois éberlué et réprobateur.

Je suis rouge comme une tomate, Sasuke, lui, semble seulement déçu. Il redescend, et commence à se rhabiller sans un mot. A moi, donc, revient la tâche de briser ce silence qui devient pesant.

\- Je suis désolé Shikamaru ! Je pensais que nous étions totalement seuls ! Je n'aurais pas du, ce n'étais pas vraiment professionnel...

J'ai l'air d'un gosse qui se justifie devant sa mère...

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Tu as pas mal de boulot en retard en plus ! Et toi Sasuke ! Tu rentre d'une mission de plusieurs semaines et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire ? Je vous rappelle que vous avez une famille qui vous attends !

Sasuke ne fait aucun commentaire, absorbant les remontrances qu'il sait méritées. Shikamaru a dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, il regarde Sasuke puis moi, et il souffle, résigné.

\- Naruto, je pense qu'on peut se permettre un léger retard, juste, au moins finit le dossier sur Suna, c'est ce qui est le plus urgent, faut que je transmette les infos dès demain.

Je le remercie d'un signe de la tête, et il sort, en pestant dans sa barbe. Je me tourne vers Sasuke, ce dernier me fait un clin d'œil coquin et se rapproche me bureau pour déposer un baiser fugace sur mes lèvres.

\- Je finis dès que je peux et te rejoins à la maison, les enfants doivent être couchés, Sakura c'est occupée d'eux, mais passe leur faire un bisou au moins, ils ne te voient quasiment jamais.

\- Tu peux parler toi ! Monsieur je passe plus du temps à mon bureau avec Shikamaru qu'avec mes propres enfants ! Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je serais jaloux ! Et pas besoin de me rabâcher des évidences, je ne suis peut-être pas là souvent mais ce sont aussi mes enfants et j'y tiens !

Sur ces mots, il ouvre la fenêtre et s'y engouffre.

Et l'ombre repart alors sans un mot, comme elle était venue.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, toute information est bonne à prendre !

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite. Pour donner une approximation, je dirais...au plus vite !


	2. Chapitre 1: Souvenirs et Grimaces

Hey ! Le premier chapitre est déjà là ! :O Je vous explique pourquoi à la fin ^^

Bon, on entre enfin dans le cœur de l'histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient pas ! (enfin, pas encore !)

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Trois amis**

Il est minuit passé d'une dizaine de minutes et enfin, je suis chez moi. Shikamaru ne m'avait pas dit que ce dossier serait aussi long à boucler ! Il est toujours aussi fourbe !

Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma famille. Oui, suite à une aventure plutôt étrange, nous avons réussi, grâce à l'aide d'amies, à combiner nos gènes avec Sasuke afin d'avoir des enfants qui seraient nos descendants biologiques. Il y a 12 ans, la première réussite donna naissance à Naoto. Jeune garçon dont les yeux bleu étaient sa seule ressemblance physique avec moi car le reste de son apparence était celle qui marquait la famille Uchiwa : cheveux noirs, peau blanche et traits fins. Il était assez expressif et s'emportait rapidement comme un certain hokage mais lorsqu'il se concentrait, il arborait le visage sérieux de son autre père. Il passait l'examen _genin_ dans quelques mois et était plus que déterminé à devenir un super ninja.

Akane est née quatre ans plus tard. Elle, a les cheveux roux de ma mère, Kushina. Pour notre plus grand malheur, elle a aussi hérité de son caractère. Iruka- _sensei_ , qui malgré son âge avancé enseignait toujours, la qualifiait de "Démoniaque furie rouge". Elle menait donc la vie dure à ses camarades ainsi qu'à ses professeurs mais avec nous, elle était un véritable ange. Cette différence de comportement nous amusait beaucoup même si elle nous attirait pas mal d'ennuis.

J'entre et entends des voix depuis le salon, Sasuke est sur le canapé aux côtés de Sakura, Akane sur les genoux. Naoto, lui, lit un manga allongé par terre. Ma chérie me remarque la première, elle quitte les genoux de son père pour se jeter dans mes bras.

\- Papa !

Je l'attrape et la fait tourner dans les airs. Elle adore ça. Je la repose sous le regard amusé des autres adultes puis je me tourne vers Naoto, il ne m'a pas accordé un regard depuis que je suis rentré dans la pièce.

\- Naoto ! Tu viens pas dire bonjour à papa ?

Il me lance un regard désabusé, me fait un petit signe de main accompagné d'un faible « salut », puis s'en va vers sa chambre.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke, je lui demande du regard si j'ai dit une connerie. Sakura souffle, épuisée par mon incompétence.

Je viens me poser sur le canapé aux côtés de Sasuke, Akane vient se lover entre nous deux.

Elle me raconte sa journée avec passion.

-...et là, moi j'ai dit à Hiroko que non, jamais j'aurais dit son secret, je vais pas dire à tout le monde qu'elle est amoureuse de Sanko…

Un silence, puis elle me regarde interdite, une main sur la bouche.

\- Vous allez pas le répéter, hein ? Sinon, y aura Hiroko qui va pas être contente du tout !

Je la rassure puis Sasuke et Sakura font de même, ils sont d'une patience digne d'admiration. Je sais qu'ils ont déjà du entendre toute ces histoires plus tôt dans la soirée mais ils gardent un air curieux et réagissent, étonnés, aux « révélations » d'Akane.

Ainsi continue la passionnante histoire de la vie de la classe de ma fille. Au final, elle à tout de même défendue une pauvre fille qui se faisait embêter par un garçon. Je ne peux que songer à ce pauvre malheureux qui a du avoir la peur de sa vie…

Elle finit tout de même par lâcher un bâillement et se taire. Je prends alors le relais.

\- Bon, vous parliez de quoi ?

\- De tout de rien, me réponds Sakura, Sasuke me parle de ses missions, enfin le peu qu'il est autorisé à divulguer et moi je lui parle des enfants, du village, de mon boulot, de tout et de rien…

\- En parlant boulot, Sakura, cette année je sais que je t'ai un peu fait courir partout, t'as eu pas mal de missions longues en extérieur, mais pourtant t'as assuré, tu les a toutes réussis avec brio et parfois même dans des situations impossibles, et quand tu étais au village, je dois avouer que je me suis pas mal servi de toi pour alléger ma surcharge de travail et tu t'es jamais plain de ton peu de temps libre. En même temps t'es encore célibataire à ton âge et tu va sûrement le rester vu ton caractère…

Un coussin vole et s'écrase violemment sur mon visage.

\- Dire que ça avait si bien commencé ! Pendent un moment j'ai cru que t'allait dire quelque chose de sympa ! me balance Sakura, boudeuse.

Sasuke ne peux s'empêcher de rire et j'ai bien envie de faire de même mais je me calme pour éviter de me faire découper vivant par le "Démon rose". Je reprends mon souffle et continue :

\- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je sais que tu as toujours été intéressée par le fait de diriger une équipe de _genins_ et je me disais que ce serait peut être le moment...

\- Vraiment ? Elle me regarde, des étoiles pleins les yeux et commence à parler à tords et à travers. Tu ferais ça ? Ce serait génial ! Compte sur moi pour assurer ! Je vais en faire des ninja d'élites de ces gosses ! Il vont apprendre à me respecter, je vais être leur maître à penser, leur guide dans la vie !

Sasuke recommence doucement à rire.

\- Tu considère vraiment Kakashi comme un guide ou un maître à penser ?

\- Ne prends pas notre pervers de prof comme exemple ! C'est de la triche, lui rétorque-t-elle. C'est une feignasse, toujours en retard ! Je comprendrais jamais qu'on l'ai laisser s'occuper d'enfants comme nous !

\- Je te rappelle que ce « pervers/feignasse » fut le 6ème Hokage, tu devrais montrer un peu plus de respect , non ? Et si je me souviens bien, à l'époque tu as bien profité d'avoir été son élève pour avoir plus de congés !

Sakura ne sait pas quoi répondre à la dernière remarque de Sasuke, je ne dis rien et la regarde. Elle semble réfléchir quelques instant à une pique mais se tait.

\- Notre super chef d'équipe serait déjà à court d'arguments ? Sasuke a ce ton supérieur dans la voix qui le caractérise, pour lui, faire tourner Sakura en bourrique est vraiment trop simple.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la première fois qu'on s'est retrouvé tout les quatre ? Avec Kakashi je veux dire. Alors que Sakura prononce ces mots, elle semble soudain bien nostalgique mais nous sentons bien que c'est une technique pour dévier les moqueries de Sasuke.

\- Ouais ! Dis-je une sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Tu étais amoureuse de Sasuke comme c'est pas permis et, pire que tout, t'as été super méchante avec moi ! Tu faisais que me frapper !

\- Je pouvais pas savoir quel connard c'était ! Il n'as aucun goût en plus ! Te préférer à moi ? Alors qu'en plus d'être belle, je suis intelligente, conciliante, attentionnée…

\- C'était peu après notre premier baiser…

Sasuke semble perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarque même pas qu'il vient juste de couper Sakura, il ne s'est sûrement même pas rendu compte qu'il vient de prononcer ces derniers mots à voix haute. Mais le silence qui l'environne soudain le rapatrie sur terre et il nous observe lentement, je suis rouge comme une pivoine et Sakura est hilare. Après quelques secondes de silence, il réalise enfin qu'il vient de parler à voix haute et rougit légèrement à son tour, ce n'est pas son genre d'habitude ce romantisme de collégienne. Sakura, elle, est ravie, elle vient de trouver une de nos faiblesses.

\- Je m'en souviens très bien ! A l'époque mon seul objectif était de prendre le premier baiser de Sasuke avant qu'Ino s'en charge ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait toi, Naruto ! Ça m'avait pas trop plus... mais ça tu le sais déjà ! Ce que vous ne savez peut être pas par contre, c'est que vous avez récolté une petit fan club avec cette histoire…

\- Un fan club ? Comment ça ?

\- Beh, un groupe de fille, fan de yaoi, a commencé à vous penser secrètement en couple. Surtout qu'à l'époque pas mal de monde pensait que Sasuke était gay.

\- Moi ? Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Sasuke semble à la fois surpris et amusé par la dernière remarque.

\- T'étais super sexy et pourtant tu t'intéressait pas du tout aux filles, c'était quand même vachement louche, non ? Bon moi, je te pensais hétéro et notre but, avec Ino, était de le prouver aux autres filles. On a lamentablement échoué...

\- Moi non plus, j'avais jamais embrassé personne avant ! Pourquoi y avait pas un débat sur ma sexualité à moi ?

\- Mais toi, Naruto, t'étais un looser, désolé mais c'est comme ça qu'on te considérait, donc ta sexualité c'était pas vraiment notre passion première.

Voyant mon air dépité et le regard appuyé de Sasuke, elle reprends sur un ton empressé.

\- Mais c'est dommage ! Je dois reconnaître que physiquement tu étais pas mal non plus, déjà à l'époque, et contrairement à ton compagnon tu as toujours été gentil et attentionné. Dommage que tu t'habillais vraiment mal, ces tenues orange étaient vraiment horribles…

Sasuke ne peux s'empêcher un rire moqueur, je le fusille du regard. Il se justifie.

\- Quoi ? De un, c'est vrai, tu na jamais eu aucun sens du style, même aujourd'hui, heureusement que je suis là sinon ce serait une catastrophe. Et de deux, c'est de Sakura dont je me moque, elle est vraiment pas foutu de te faire un seul compliment malgré tout ses efforts, c'est trop pathétique.

Sakura, mature, tire la langue. Sasuke réplique et c'est un surprenant duel de grimace qui commence.

Je tente de réprimer un éclat de rire face à l'absurdité de leur comportement. D'habitude c'est moi qui suis l'enfant du groupe. Ça fait du bien d'échanger les rôles pour une fois. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus nous éclatons tout les trois de rire. Entre deux respirations je tente de les calmer.

\- Chhhhhhhhhh ! Vous allez réveiller la petite !

En effet, calée entre nous, Akane s'est assoupie.

Je fait signe à Sasuke que je vais la coucher. Je la prends délicatement dans mes bras, elle semble si fragile lorsqu'elle est endormie. Je monte pas à pas l'escalier qui mène à l'étage, et donc aux chambres, afin de ne pas la réveiller. En passant devant, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que la chambre de Naoto est toujours allumée. Je continue mais me promet de repasser une fois la petite couchée.

Je dépose doucement Akane dans son lit et la borde.

J'avance dans le couloir faisant le moins de bruit possible. La porte de Naoto est entrouverte et je l'aperçois, assis sur son lit, en train de lire, un rouleau de techniques. Je remarque tout de suite qu'il n'est pas serein, il est comme moi, incapable de cacher ses émotions, tout se lit sur son visage, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses mouvements brusques…

Il jette soudain le rouleau par terre et jure violemment, pour une fois, je vais laisser passer ça. J'entre doucement, il ne m'entends pas et ne me remarque pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Je tente une approche, d'une voix douce, je l'interpelle.

\- Hey !

Il se retourne subitement, surpris et gêné. Son ton est dur.

\- Je vais bientôt me coucher, t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste réviser un peu.

\- Naoto ? Mon regard se durci, mais ma voix reste douce. Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'il ne trouvera pas d'échappatoire à cette conversation.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il joue l'innocent, il ne connaît donc pas mon obstination ?

\- Naoto, arrête de faire comme si de rien était ! Tu nous adresse à peine la parole à ton père ou à moi !

\- J'avais pas fait attention. Désolé.

Son ton est ennuyé, cette conversation le fatigue au plus haut point. Il ressemble pas mal à Sasuke dans ces moments là.

\- Naoto ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais ton père et moi sommes là pour toi ! Je sens bien qu'il y a un problème juste, parle nous !

\- Mais puisque je te dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème !

Il a beau hausser la voix, je vois qu'il me ment, c'est gros comme une montagne. Je pense que cette conversation ne va pas être des plus simple mais elle va avoir lieu et je découvrirai ce qu'il me cache. Foi d'Uzumaki !

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Pour la longueur je pense faire tout le temps à peu près la même chose (2k mots)

Pour la suite, à cause des vacances, va falloir attendre trois semaines. Je posterais peu après le 14 août je pense. C'est donc pour ça que je vous balance déjà le chapitre 1 !

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé

Et à la prochaine ;)


	3. Chapitre 2: Secrets et Dispute

Voilà la suite tant attendue !

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire si ce n'est que je remercie vivement tout ceux qui ont apprécié le début de cette histoire et qui m'ont encouragé !

J'espère que la suite va vous plaire tout autant !

j'ai pu laisser passer quelques fautes, je l'ai un peu relue vite pour la poster au plus tôt au vu des trois semaines d'attentes. S'il y a des erreurs, elles seront corrigés en même temps que je posterais la suite. ^^

Marion: Voilà la suite tant attendue ^^ La conversation est elle à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais ? ^^

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient pas ! (enfin, pas encore !)

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Une discussion  
**

Bon, techniquement, j'ai deux choix. Soit je m'énerve et tente de le forcer de me révéler son problème mais je pense que c'est aussi la meilleure solution pour détruire notre relation père-fils qui semble déjà en danger. Donc, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… contrairement à ce que je me suis dit il y a cinq minutes. Réfléchir longtemps n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, il faut que j'agisse. Suis ton instinct Naruto !

Durant mon dialogue intérieur, le silence s'est installé dans la chambre. Naoto semble juste attendre que je parte.

Je m'assoie sur son lit et lui fait signe de s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Il souffle mais sous mon regard insistant il comprends qu'il n'a aucune chance d'y couper.

Je commence, un peu perdu.

\- Tu sais, Naoto, j'ai eu ton âge autrefois. C'était il y longtemps, enfin, il y a vingt ans. Je veux dire que je comprends qu'à cet âge on peut vivre des situations pas forcément agréables…

Naoto me regarde perdu, il se demande où je veux en venir. Je prends un grand souffle, lève les yeux au ciel et plonge dans mes souvenirs, ce ne sont pas mes plus heureux, pas mes pires non plus, mais presque.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, ils sont tout les deux morts alors que je n'était qu'un poupon. Je n'ai pas réellement su qui ils étaient vraiment avant longtemps. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment posé la question non plus, je n'avais pas de parents, pour moi c'était un fait, il n'y avait pas à chercher de vérité cachée. J'ai donc vécu toute mon enfance seul. Je n'ai pas de réel souvenir des premières années de ma vie. Juste une sombre impression de solitude. Quand je te dit que j'étais seul, ce n'est pas juste que je n'avais pas de famille, c'est que tout le monde me haïssait. J'en étais dans le déni le plus complet. Je les ignorait, me convainquant que je n'en souffrais pas alors, qu'en vérité, ça me déchirais. J'ai donc décidé de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tous tord, que je n'étais pas un raté, pas un être méprisable comme ils le pensaient tous. Je devais leur prouver que je pouvais être le ninja, le plus puissant du village, que je pouvais devenir _Hokage_. Je me suis raccroché à ce rêve comme on se raccroche à une corde lorsque on est suspendu dans le vide, entouré par les ténèbres, par l'hostilité. Je voulait l'atteindre, seul, et les voir tous baver de jalousie devant ma force. J'en ai bavé, plus que quiconque mais ce que…

Naoto, qui est resté silencieux durant tout mon discours, s'énerve.

\- C'est quoi le message que tu veux faire passer ? Que j'ai une enfance en or par rapport à la tienne ? Que j'ai pas le droit de me plaindre ? Qu'il faut que je sois gentil avec toi parce que tu as souffert quand tu étais petit ?

\- Non ! Ce que je veux juste dire, c'est qu'à cette époque, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir une famille à qui parler… cette famille, je l'ai eu, Iruka- _sensei_ a été comme un père pour moi, puis sont apparu Kakashi, Sakura et évidement ton père, et bien d'autre. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette corde à laquelle je me raccrochait, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai escaladé, c'est eux qui l'on tiré et qui m'ont sortit de mon océan de solitude et de misère. Ne te détourne pas des autres quand tu peux les avoir à tes cotés. Ton père a essayé, ça ne lui a pas réussit, crois moi !

Cette dernière remarque lui arrache un sourire, il semble un peu plus calme. C'est bien. Il se rassoit sur son lit qu'il a quitté en s'énervant.

Ma voix se fait toute douce lorsque je lui demande de me raconter sa journée.

Il ronchonne un peu, maugréant que ce n'est pas intéressant, que ce n'était qu'une journée comme les autres mais j'insiste en souriant et il finit par obtempérer.

Il me parle alors de ses entraînements. Il va dans la forêt comme moi dans ma jeunesse, je souris il continue. Il me parle des cibles qu'il manque et celles qu'il atteint. Il s'entraîne au _katon_ , son père lui a montré les bases à ses six ans, comme tout héritier du clan Uchiwa. Puis, il parle de ses sorties avec ses potes, de ce qu'ils ont mangés. Je vois bien que tout qu'il fait ça pour me faire plaisir et que ça l'ennuie un peu mais la tension entre nous disparaît peu à peu. Il parle aussi des cours, dans son élan, il va dire quelque chose mais se retient et reprends, moins enthousiaste. Je tique mais je ne dis rien sur le coup, je le garde pour quand il aura finit. Il reprends son histoire, c'est en effet une journée des plus banales.

Je le regarde. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux non plus. Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je commence à lui poser quelques questions sur les cours, sur le sujet qu'il avait abordé avant de tiquer. Je me dit bien que ce n'est pas lié au professeur, ce n'est pas son genre d'être marqué à cause d'une remarque ou d'une mauvaise note (choses qu'il ne connaît pourtant jamais, il tient pas ça de moi, ça c'est quelque chose de sûr). Je tourne donc mes questions vers ses camarades sans obtenir aucun indice, il doit être sur ses gardes depuis l'incident de tout à l'heure.

J'hésite à arrêter mon investigation un instant puis une idée traverse mon esprit. Un petit sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Je viens de trouver l'origine du problème j'en suis sûr !

\- Dis moi Naoto ? Il me regarde, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Tu serais pas amoureux par hasard ? Tu me dis qui c'est cette fille ?

Il rougit un peu, puis regarde ses pieds. Sans un mot. Touché !

\- Ou alors c'est un garçon peut être ?

Je lance ces mots sur un air badin, mais dès qu'il les entends Naoto se lève et me tourne le dos. Je me réjouis, victorieux.

\- C'est ça ? Tu sais c'est pas nous que ça va gêner ! Par contre je veux absolument rencontrer ce garçon !

\- Un garçon ? Mais il y a pas de garçon ! Tout le monde est pas comme vous ! Je suis normal moi ! Je suis pas comme vous ! Faut arrêter de croire que les autres sont comme vous ! On aime les filles, c'est naturel ça ! J'embrasse pas de mec, moi ! Vous, c'est sûr vous vous gênez pas Papa et toi pour vous rouler des pelles entre mecs, vous en avez rien à foutre de la honte que vous nous foutez quand vous le faite en public ! C'est juste dégueulasse ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de…

Une gifle claque violemment.

Je me tiens là, debout face à lui. Je tremble. Je ne l'avais jamais encore frappé, il se tait, son regard planté dans le mien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je ne sais pas quoi dire mais il faut que je parle.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est de tes parents dont tu parles ! Montre un minimum de respect ! Alors, oui, on est sûrement pas parfait, je te l'accorde mais je ne laisserais personne tenir des propos homophobes dans cette maison, et encore moins mon propre fils ! Je suis assez déçu par tes propos… Ton père et moi, on est là et avec ta sœur on forme, une vrai famille. Moi, de famille j'en ai pas eu ! Alors, deux pères, j'aurais tué pour les avoir ! Je pensais qu'on t'avais éduqué dans un esprit ouvert. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre… J'avais prévu une journée en famille surprise demain. J'avais réussi à obtenir une après-midi de libre pour la passer avec vous, pour qu'on s'entraîne ensemble mais j'en ai plus envie du tout… J'aimerais que tu réfléchisse au sens de tes paroles.

Je sors de sa chambre sans un mot, j'avance lentement dans le couloir. Akane a été réveillé par mes cris. Je lui souris tendrement quand elle me demande ce qu'il se passe et je la rassure. Je la reconduis à sa chambre. Elle se rendors bien vite.

Je descend les escaliers comme un robot, le regard perdu dans le vide. J'arrive dans le salon, sous les regards curieux de Sasuke et Sakura qui ont, eux aussi, entendu notre dispute. Je me love dans les bras de mon compagnon sans un mot, il me laisse faire.

Dès que sa chaleur m'enveloppe, je me laisse aller aux pleurs que je retiens maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes. Sasuke me console en silence, faisant doucement montrer et descendre sa main dans mon dos. Sa présence me rassure et pleurer me fait du bien.

Bientôt ma crise passe. Sakura m'apporte un vers d'eau que je bois lentement, gorgée par gorgée. Ils ont déposé une couverture sur mon dos, je m'y drape et lève les yeux vers leurs visages pour la première fois depuis que je suis descendu.

Vu leurs regards peinés, je devine que j'ai une tête à faire peur. Ils m'interrogent du regard. C'est sûr qu'ils doivent être perdu.

Alors je leur résume tout ce qui s'est passé : le comportement de Naoto, mes questions, ses réponses et enfin les cris, les mots qu'il a prononcé. Quand j'en ai finit, je souffle un bon coup. Parler aussi m'a fait du bien. Je regarde Sasuke, si ce dernier garde son visage de marbre habituel, je le connais trop bien et lit dans ses yeux la peine qu'il éprouve. Lui aussi a été profondément blessé par les propos de notre fils. Ils me rassurent tout les deux sur le bien-fondé de ma réaction. Leur présence me fait du bien.

Sakura s'excuse et nous quitte. Je suis désolé de la faire partir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir. Elle sourit. Et, contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'ai un copain à aller retrouver.

Sur un clin d'œil et sans plus d'explication elle disparaît à travers la porte. Nous nous regardons, surpris.

Nous sommes seuls tout les deux. J'annonce que je vais me coucher, toute cette histoire m'a vidée de mes forces. Je sens un peu de déception dans son regard car, comme moi, il attendait beaucoup de cette soirée après des semaines d'éloignement mais il comprends, l'ambiance n'est pas vraiment à cela.

Nous nous couchons donc tout les deux en silence. Sasuke est allé vérifier que les enfants dorment tout les deux. Dans le lit, j'attrape sa main sous la couverture, ce geste l'étonne un peu mais bien vite il serre ma main et m'attire à lui. Je pose ma tête sur son torse, serré contre lui. Il a autant besoin de ma chaleur que j'ai besoin de la sienne. Sa main tremble. Je cale ma respiration sur la sienne, ou l'inverse je ne sais pas trop. Notre attitude me rappelle nos premières nuits ensemble, lorsque nous étions jeunes et romantiques et un peu cliché aussi. C'est donc serrés l'un contre l'autre comme des adolescents que nous nous laissons glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

En vérité, tout ce cirque ne me suffit pas. Je m'endors la boule au ventre. J'ai peur pour demain.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite devrait arriver dans deux semaines environ et je peux vous promettre que ce sera chaud ! ;)

Sinon...je suis pas super fan de mes titres de chapitres, ils sont donc sujet à changement si une illumination soudaine me vient ^^

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et a bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3: Doutes et Réveil coquin

Hey ! Voilà la suite tant attendue ! (quel melon, j'hallucine) Elle a un peu de retard car j'ai perdu ma connexion internet le jour où j'ai voulu la mettre en ligne, il y a de cela une semaine ! Je suis désolé !

Je tiens à préciser que **ce chapitre contient un lemon** ! Il est marqué au début et à la fin par des astérisques ( ********* ). **Sa lecture n'est pas obligatoire** pour la compréhension de l'histoire et j'invite ceux qui peuvent en être choqué (ou qui n'aiment pas, tout simplement) à le sauter.

Des lemons comme celui-ci risque de ponctuer cette fic, tout au long des chapitres. Je tiens à préciser que ce sera plutôt rare mais ils seront là quand même ! ;)

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! (Toujours pas !)

Sur ce bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Deux amoureux  
**

Je traverse un couloir sombre, cela fait dix minutes que j'erre dans ce labyrinthe mais je sais maintenant que je suis arrivé. A quelques mètres de moi, une porte d'où se dégage une vive lumière, contrastant fortement avec l'ambiance glaciale des couloirs. Je m'y dirige.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, en son centre, un tube remplis d'un liquide visqueux. Au centre de ce même tube, flotte en suspension un petit être, pas totalement formé. On arrive pourtant à en distinguer les membres.

Je me dirige vers Sasuke, ce dernier a les yeux rivés sur le tube et ce qu'il contient, il est tellement absorbé par ce qu'il contemple qu'il ne remarque ma présence qu'au moment où je l'attrape par derrière.

Il sourit.

\- Ça t'amuse de me surprendre comme ça ? Imbécile…

\- Tu fait semblant de trouver ça agacent, je sais qu'en vrai tu aimes ça !

Il me regarde, blasé moi, j'ai mon sourire d''imbécile auquel il ne peux pas résister. Il se retourne à nouveau vers le tube pour cacher le mince sourire que j'ai réussi à faire naître sur ses lèvres mais je ne suis pas dupe.

Je remarque soudain qu'il tremble, je le serre un peu plus fort.

\- Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?

Je le regarde, surpris. Il a prononcé ces mots avec un trémolo dans la voix, il a peur, Sasuke a peur, peut-être plus qu'il n'a jamais eu peur de sa vie. Il continue sur le même ton alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer.

\- Tu crois que JE vais y arriver ? Tu crois qu'il aura honte de moi ? De qui je suis ? De ce que j'ai fait ? Personne n'aimerais avoir un _nukenin_ comme moi pour père…

\- STOOOOP ! Je lui force à tourner la tête vers moi, il a les larmes aux yeux, il évite mon regard. Comment peux tu dire autant de conneries à la minute ? Regarde moi bien dans les yeux quand je vais te dire ça : Tu-se-ras-un-su-per-pa-pa ! Alors je veux plus entendre dire des trucs comme ça ! Il t'aimeras comme je t'aime, il ne verra pas en toi, le _nukenin_ , l'enfant qui a fait des erreurs de jeunesse mais, comme moi, quand il te regardera, il verra un grand ninja, un homme mesuré et intelligent, et qui, quand il le veux, ce qui n'est pas forcément tout les jours je l'admet, est très attentionné et pleins de tendresse.

Pour cette dernière phrase je me prends un léger coup sur la tête. Je ris, il se retourne, faussement boudeur.

Je resserre ma prise autour de sa taille.

\- J'ai tellement peur Naruto…

\- Et moi ? Tu crois quoi ? Je suis terrifié.

\- Ma dernière famille a été massacrée jusqu'au dernier par mon propre frère, que j'ai finit par tuer de ma main. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être capable de les protéger… De ne pas être assez fort pour protéger ce que j'aime : Lui, toi, nous.

\- Tu en seras capable car tu es le ninja le plus fort que je connaisse et le second plus puissant est en train de te serrer dans ses bras. Je suis plutôt rassuré sur ce point personnellement.

Sasuke se retourne sans un mot, plante son regard dans le mien, je me laisse sombrer dans la nuit de ses yeux. Il m'embrasse doucement sans pour autant me quitter des yeux. C'est...doux.

Il pose son front sur mon épaule. J'entends un léger grognement. Je lui demande de répéter plus fort mais il se relève, un peu rouge et fait comme si de rien n'était. Bon, je ferais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu son : « Merci »

Il n'aime pas avoir l'air de se reposer sur moi, alors ces moments rare ou je peux atteindre ses plus profonds doutes, je les conserve précieusement.

\- Il faut lui trouver un nom je te rappelle.

Sasuke ne réagit pas à ma remarque, il s'est retourné et a de nouveau les yeux plantés le tube et ce qu'il contient.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me hais pas ?

\- Ah ! Mais tu fais chier avec tes questions à la con ! C'est pas bientôt finis ta période de remise en question sur absolument tout et n'importe quoi ? Bientôt tu va me demander si je suis pas tomber amoureux de toi rien que parce que tu avait toute les filles que tu voulais et moi, pas une seule ? Pourquoi on est ensemble alors que je ne supporte pas ta maniaquerie ? Tu va arrêter avec ces doutes de merde et accepter que la terre entière ne te hais pas en secret comme tu l'aurait sois disant putain de mérité ! Ça me donne mal à la tête de trop réfléchir moi ! Et tu le sais ! Alors, pour une fois, fait toi confiance et arrête de te faire du mal ! Espèce de sadomasochiste !

Je suis essoufflé, j'ai balancé tout ça d'une seule traite mais je dois dire qu'il me tape réellement sur le système l'autre !

Un léger rire se fait entendre, c'est un ricanement au début mais il se transforme vite en véritable fou rire. Je regarde Sasuke, vexé. Une fois qu'il s'est calmé, ce qui a pris un certain temps, il me regarde. Il a récupéré sa face sérieuse.

\- Sans moi, cette maison serait un véritable bordel.

Il ne rajoute rien, j'attends une suite qui ne viens pas.

\- Attends, c'est tout ce que tu as retenu de mon putain de discours ? Alors que je m'évertue à te ramener à la raison ? Je savais que j'aurais du écouter Kakashi et épouser une fille à gros seins…

\- Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu ne me hais pas. Tu es bien trop stupide.

Je le roue de coup sans autre forme de procès, et c'est amplement mérité. Il se relève au bout d'un moment, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- On va l'appeler Naoto.

Sasuke semble décidé, je n'ai pas trop l'impression que je vais pouvoir le faire changer d'avis et j'aime bien son idée mais si je laisse passer ça sans rien dire, il va croire qu'il a totale autorité dans notre couple et ça, ce n'est pas une option.

\- Et sinon ? Moi je me contente d'applaudir le génie de cet homme incroyable, que dis je, parfait qui se tient en face de moi et me taire ou j'ai mon mot à dire ? Il est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand j continue. Et surtout ne t'avise pas de répondre à cette question ! Sinon, là ! Je te jure ! Je te tue !

\- Même si je sais que tu aime bien (Merde ! Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert) j'aimerais vraiment que tu me laisse l'appeler Naoto, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'est venu, comme ça, sans qu'il n'y ai vraiment de sens, juste j'aimerais qu'il s'appelle comme ça. Si tu veux, je te laisserais choisir pour les prochains.

Je ne peux vraiment rien lui répliquer alors que pour une fois, il semble enfin tenir à quelque chose sans passer pour le pire des connards, que je ne suis pas, donc on va dire que c'est bon, pour cette fois.

Je me penche au dessus de lui et commence à lui mordiller le cou. Il tente de résister quelques instants.

\- Donc, il y en aura d'autres ? Il faut s'empresser de les faire ! Là, j'ai utilisé ma voix la plus sexy, la plus tentatrice, je suis sur qu'il va craquer.

\- Techniquement, on a pas vraiment besoin de faire l'amour pour avoir des enfaaah ! Il ne finit pas sa phrase, j'ai passé ma tête sous son T-shirt et je maltraite allègrement ses tétons. Il est foutu.

Une voix forte mais féminine, selon les mots même de sa détentrice, sonne.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête de faire ça devant votre futur fils ? Vous voulez le traumatiser ?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je me réveille lentement. Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé ou à peine je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, en face de moi, le visage endormi de Sasuke. Durant la nuit, nous nous sommes un peu éloigné et nos mains se sont lâchés. C'est moi, je le sais. Sasuke est un véritable monolithe, c'est incompréhensible, il ne bouge jamais, ne serait-ce d'un seul centimètre.

Je vais déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de ma Cendrillon. Quand je m'éloigne, je tombe sur deux beaux yeux noirs qui me fixent.

\- Le réveil de la princesse !

Il sourit à ma remarque

\- Dans ce cas, je veux être remboursé sur le prince. Il ne correspond pas à mes attentes.

Je lui balance un regard noir.

\- Il est bien au dessus !

\- C'est ça, rattrape toi comme tu peux !

\- J'ai un très bon moyen de me rattraper !

Il sourit avant de descendre sous les draps, je rouspète. Il me rassure en me disant que nous avons pas mal de temps jusqu'à l'heure du lever des enfants. Un coup d'œil au réveil me prouve qu'il a raison. Bon, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter…Je donne mon consentement.

 ********* Il prends donc mon sexe entre ses mains et commence des va et viens, pendant se temps sa bouche parcours mon torse, je ne vois rien, tout se passe sous la couverture mais j'aime ça. La surprise démultiplie les sensations. Je sens soudain sa langue sur mon gland, il est passé à la vitesse supérieure, et alors commencent les aller et retours dans sa bouche chaude, je vais pas tenir très longtemps.

Je le remonte en l'attrapant par les épaules et échange nos places. Je vire la couverture en passant, c'est drôle cinq minutes pas plus.

Il gémit alors que je m'évertue à torturer ses tétons, ça a toujours été son point faible. Il tremble d'excitation, les semaines loin de l'autre se font sentir, nos gestes sont plus nerveux, plus empressés, notre envie est à son paroxysme.

Ma main descend finalement jusqu'à son sexe durci par mes caresses, je le touche doucement avant de continuer la route jusqu'à son anus.

J'y insère un doigt, le visage de Sasuke se tends sous la sensation , il y est portant habitué. J'en rentre un deuxième sans le prévenir et j'atteins ce que je cherchais à atteindre. Dès le premier contact, je sens le plaisir qui commence à couler en Sasuke, je continue à malmener la petite boule de nerfs un moment, il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier, je n'y résiste pas et remonte l'embrasser passionnément avant de commencer les choses sérieuses.

Sasuke comprends ce que je vais faire et me donne son approbation dans un baiser. Je le pénètre doucement, mon sexe redécouvre son corps pour une énième fois mais c'est toujours magique. Après un temps, je commence à bouger en lui. Ses jambes passent derrière ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou : Il s'accroche à moi, c'est vraiment trop mignon.

Je n'y résiste pas et accélère les mouvements, chaque coup de hanche déclenche en lui un spasme. Il veux que j'accélère, je suis incapable de rien lui refuser. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos, nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre. Nous nous embrassons comme des fous, c'est bon !

J'accélère une dernière fois et alors que Sasuke n'arrive même plus à retenir ses cris de plaisir, il jouit et peu de temps après je le rejoins dans le plaisir. *********

Nous nous écroulons, côte à cote, suant mais heureux. Je pars prendre une douche non sans l'avoir négocier d'un ou deux baiser. Mais alors que je rentre dans la cabine, je sens deux bras qui m'entourent puis une sensation de morsure au niveau de la nuque. Nos corps sont encore brûlants, je lance l'eau et alors que les premières gouttes commencent à tomber, sans un mot, il m'embrasse.

C'est tellement doux. L'eau coule sur nos corps, la sensation est électrisante, nos bouches se séparent pour mieux se retrouver, nos mains parcourent nos corps, impatientes. C'est parti pour un tour.

Nous nous séchons l'un l'autre, rigolant de tout et de rien. J'aime le voir sourire. Je descend préparer le petit déjeuné pendant que lui va réveiller les enfants. Je sifflote je ne sais quoi pendant que je sors les céréales, le lait, le pain et les confitures.

Sasuke arrive et finit de m'aider. Il m'annonce qu'ils arrivent et s'assoie. Je passe mes mains autour de ses épaules alors qu'il commence à se servir, l'obligeant à me regarder et je l'embrasse amoureusement.

Mais à ce moment, Naoto passe la porte de la cuisine, déjà habillé, il ne nous lance pas un regard et ne réponds même pas au gentil salut de son père. Il attrape deux tartines et un pain au lait avant de s'en aller.

Akane à assisté à la scène. Elle nous regarde, perplexe.

* * *

Voilà ! Après ce petit moment de bonheur, retour dans les problèmes familiaux ! La pause à été de courte durée ^^

Toujours pas de meilleure idée les titres de chapitres... :( Mais je vais finir par trouver ! :D (j'espère)

Bon, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ! En espérant que je puisse vous livrer le prochain au plus vite ^^


	5. Chapitre 4: Petit-déjeuné et Boulot

Enfin un chapitre qui arrive à temps ^^

Bon, j'ai un peu rien à dire sinon que j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! (J'ai pas de blague pur le running gag tout pourri)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Des Chiens**

\- Il a quoi Naoto ? Pourquoi il prends pas le petit déjeuné avec nous ? Il est malade ? Il boude ?

Akane semble totalement perdue, et il faut dire que nos mines inquiètes ne doivent pas la rassurer. Nous nous reprenons aussi vite que nous pouvons et faisons comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Sasuke attrape notre fille chérie pour l'assoir tandis que je lui prépare un chocolat chaud.

Elle nous souris mais ne dit rien. Elle nous regarde l'un après l'autre, elle semble attendre une réponse à la question qu'elle a posé. Nous échangeons rapidement un regard pour décider lequel de nous deux devra commencer à briser le silence. Sasuke ne semble rien avoir contre l'idée de s'y coller, ça m'arrange.

Non pas que je sois incompétent dans ce genre de situation mais ma dernière discussion avec un de mes enfants ne s'est pas très bien terminée et je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise pour recommencer de sitôt.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, commence Sasuke, Tu sais ton frère va bientôt passer un examen important et il veux s'entraîner c'est normal. Il est juste très concentré.

\- Mais, moi, même quand j'ai un contrôle, je prends un petit déjeuné, la maîtresse, elle à dit que c'était super important de prendre un bon petit déjeuné ! Naoto, il fait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûre il va rater son contrôle ! C'est sûr, s'il continue à faire n'importe quoi !

Akane semble être fière de détenir la science infuse sous nos yeux amusés mais elle s'inquiète vraiment. Je trouve ça tellement chou ! C'est bien ma fille ça ! Sasuke interrompt ma contemplation.

\- Akane, tu ne dois pas juger la façon dont ton frère s'entraîne mais au lieu de le critiquer, si tu sens qu'il ne va pas bien, pas qu'il soit malade, mais s'il est triste, que ça va pas bien là dedans - et là il pose sa main sur son cœur - il faut l'aider, car c'est un Uchiwa, ça veux dire qu'il est trop fier pour dire s'il est triste, donc il faut pas hésiter à aller l'aider, même s'il semble pas d'accord, faut jamais t'arrêter, tu comprends ?

Akane opine largement du chef. Elle semble déterminée comme jamais. Moi, je sais pas trop quoi dire, Sasuke est le père parfait ! Je lui fait mon grand sourire, celui de débile heureux, celui qu'il adore même s'il ne l'avouera jamais !

Quand il le voit, il ne peux s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Mais je remarque un discret rictus sur ses lèvres. Je feins de ne pas l'avoir vu, ne blessons pas la légendaire fierté des Uchiwa.

Akane semble songeuse. Elle se tourne vers moi.

\- Papa ? T'es pas un Uchiwa toi ?

Je suis, je dois l'avouer, un peu surpris de la question.

\- Euh, non. C'est ton autre papa qui est un Uchiwa !

\- Alors, lui aussi il dit pas quand il est triste ? Il pars, comme Naoto ?

Sasuke, affairé à la vaisselle stoppe soudain tout mouvement. C'est vrai que nous n'avons encore jamais rien dit à nos enfants par rapport à notre passé. Naoto sait que Sasuke à quitté le village un moment mais à peine plus, nous ne lui avons rien dit, il a apprit tout ça de ses camarades. Nos enfants sont encore un peu jeunes pour connaître toute la vérité. Un jour ils sauront, quand il pourront comprendre, pas avant.

Devant l'épineuse question je réfléchi un instant, les yeux d'Akane ne me quittent pas.

\- Oui, ton papa aussi avait du mal à dire ce qu'il ressentait, il parlait à personne et il boudait tout le temps ! Pourtant toute les filles étaient amoureuses de lui, et ça m'énervait beaucoup !

Akane rigole doucement, Sasuke , lui, me lance un regard amusé et un clin d'œil. Mais notre fille e compte pas en rester là. Elle se rapproche de l'évier.

\- C'est vrai Papa ? Tu boudais tout le temps ! T'étais jamais content ?

Sasuke se sèche les mains, il l'attrape par la taille et la cale dans ses bras.

\- Oui, mais c'était avant de rencontrer ton Papa ! Vu qu'il était très bête, il était tout le temps joyeux. Il m'a vu, il est tombé amoureux de moi tout de suite ! Moi, je le trouvais juste embêtant, mais il a insisté, il venu me voir encore et encore, jusqu'à que je sois amoureux moi aussi, mais ça à pris du temps !

Le visage d'Akane rigole. Moi je suis faussement outré, en vérité, je suis profondément touché par ce qu'il dit. Ah ! Il arrive à me faire recraquer pour lui en une minute !

\- Papa ! c'est toi qui es bête ! c'est nul de bouder ! Et puis bien sûr que vous êtes fait pour être amoureux, T'es nul de pas t'en être rendu compte !

Je ne peux contenir un fou rire qui gagne chacune des personnes dans cette cuisine. Je fini par me lever et embrasse tendrement mon amour.

\- J'ai une idée ! Je vais faire un gâteau pour Naoto ! Au chocolat, comme il aime ! Je vais le faire, comme une grande ! Puis on va aller lui donner et il va arrêter de bouder s'il veut du gâteau !

\- Je suis sûr que ça va lui faire très plaisir ! Je pose un baiser sur son front, elle adore ça.

Il est temps que je parte au boulot, je me prépare vite fait. Et alors que je m'apprête à sortir, Akane déboule dans l'entrée pour me faire un gros câlin. Les gamins sont justes parfait quand il sont petits, ils ne devraient jamais grandir. Sasuke la suis, j'insiste pour avoir un baiser de mon compagnon que ce dernier accepter de me donner seulement sous les menaces de notre fille.

Et je pars commencer une très longue, et sûrement pas très palpitante, journée de boulot qui aurait du débuter depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, mais j'ai appris des plus grand maîtres et si Kakashi m'a enseigné mille et une façon de disparaître aux yeux des _anbus_ chargés de ma surveillance, c'est de Tsunade que j'ai appris à tout déléguer pour alléger de manière conséquente ma charge de travail.

Je trouve cette dernière technique vraiment pratique, Shikamaru la trouve, lui, débile. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

Devant l'entrée, je le croise justement qui fume un clope. Il me balance un regard noir, je sens que je vais devoir me mettre au boulot cette fois.

\- Mon cher Naruto...j'espère que tu as prévu de ne pas voir ta famille cette semaine parce que je pense que tu n'auras pas le temps.

\- Plus j'y réfléchi, plus je me dit qu'en fait tu y prends du plaisir.

\- Évidemment ! Sinon, pourquoi je ferais ce boulot, sinon ?

Je souffle et rentre dans ce qui va être ma prison pour les prochaines heures. Je salut rapidement ceux que je croise, demande des nouvelles de la famille, de tout et de rien. Mais je sens une aura meurtrière derrière moi et me dépêche vers mon bureau, avant que mon ombre ne soit prie en otage.

Les dossiers s'enchaînent et se ressemblent, je dois planifier la visite de Gaara qui arrive dans quelques semaines pour signer des accords que je n'ai pas encore étudiés non plus. Ensuite, il fut que je regarde la demande d'augmentation d'une partie des _anbus_ , ces types sont peut-être des machines à tuer, ma main armée, mais ils ont besoin de vivre comme tout les autres. Et enfin, Shikamaru m'a demander de sélectionner les futurs dirigeants des équipes de _genins_. J'ai déjà pré sélectionner Sakura, il faut que j'en choisissent au moins sept autres parmi les dizaines de CVs proposés. Et surtout, je ne peux pas nommer que mes amis, dommage, ça aurait été drôle de voir mes potes tous entourés de gamins.

Temari passe soudain la tête par l'encadrure de la porte.

\- Alors, Naruto ? Tu avance sur le dossier Suna ? Ou tu as ENCORE besoin d'aide ?

Temari a été nommée ambassadrice de Suna auprès de Konoha il y a déjà des années, elle habite maintenant avec nous et ses enfants sont dans la classe d'Akane.

\- Non ! Je ne m'en sors pas, j'en ai trop marre…Shikamaru m'a écrasé de boulot.

\- Mon pauvre, ne lui en veux pas, il est sur les nerfs à cause des triplés, il lui en font voir de toute les couleurs, il passe sa colère sur toi.

\- Et moi ? Tu crois que j'ai pas de problèmes familiaux ?

\- Tu as des problèmes familiaux ? Toi ? Je veux dire, ton assassin de mari ne s'en occupe pas pour toi ?

Temari et pas mal d'autres n'avaient jamais vraiment pardonné à Sasuke sa trahison.

\- Toi, tu n'as jamais tué personne peut-être ? Tu es une des plus grande assassin de Suna ! On sait tous que la diplomatie n'est pas forcément ta passion première, et que tu n'es là que pour rester proche de ton Shikamaru chérie.

Son amour pour lui est sa plus grande faiblesse, enfin, elle pense que c'est une faiblesse. J'appelle ça le flegme de Suna, ce n'est pas la sœur de Gaara pour rien. Elle s'en va donc, tournant les talons en m'insultant.

Je passe les heures qui suivent à travailler sur ces dossiers, parfois sans queue ni tête, je n'ai même pas eu le droit à une pause déjeuné, un de mes gardes du corps m'a apporté un pauvre sandwich aux tomates qui a finit en deux bouchées dans mon estomac.

Il est 16h quand je m'endors doucement sur un dossier ouvert mais soudain Shikamaru entre dans mon bureau, je me relève comme un automate et fait semblant de réfléchir. D'un coup d'œil, je vois que ça ne marche pas trop. Pas du tout en fait.

Il sourit.

\- Bon, dans mon immense mansuétude, je t'accorde une pause.

\- YEEEEEEEEEEES ! J'envoie balancer mon dossier en criant.

Devant ma grande joie, il se sent obligé de relativiser.

\- Enfin, je te rassure, je rigole, en fait Kiba désire te parler, il est venu avec son fils, je crois. Donc, tant qu'il est là, considère toi en pause, mais pas plus de vingt minutes ! Je regarde ma montre, je te préviens !

Et merde ! Enfin, on va voir de quoi il veut me parler celui là ! Bon, c'est toujours mieux que d'être seul face à ces feuilles démoniaques.

Alors que Shikamaru quitte mon bureau, il est bien vite remplacé par Kiba qui entre en hurlant comme un malade.

\- Hey ! Comment ça va Naru ? Toujours à faire semblant de bosser ?

Il s'assoit sans que je n'ai rien eu le temps de dire. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, calme, lui, le suis sans un mot.

\- Je t'en prie, assis toi...Et non, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je bosse comme un malade… pour mon plus grand malheur d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux comprendre à force de faire joujou avec tes chiens.

Woaw ! C'était méchant ! Je vais commencer à croire que Sasuke a une mauvaise influence sur moi…

\- T'es pas de bonne humeur toi ! En même temps, avec ton boulot, je comprends...

\- Ouais, désolé, je suis sur les nerfs là…Je lance un regard au petit garçon à ses côtés. Tu ne me présente pas ?

Kiba sourit, il prend soudain un ton plutôt fier.

\- Je te présente Neiji, mon fils. Il est dans la classe de Naoto.

Le garçon hoche doucement la tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ressemble plus à sa mère qu'à son père. Sa personnalité est la copie conforme de celle d'Hinata à son âge, il timide et discret mais il a les traits de son père, ses cheveux bruns incoiffables et ses canines anormalement pointues.

\- Bien sûr ! Naoto m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi !

Un petit mensonge ne fait de mal à personne. Je continue.

\- Bon, et Hinata ? Comment elle va ? Pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Elle va bien, enfin, je suppose, elle n'est pas trop là… Tu l'envoie toujours en mission à tord et à travers !

\- C'est un de mes éléments les plus efficace ! Pardon de l'utiliser un minimum ! Bon, et sinon, ne me dit pas que tu n'es là que pour me présenter ton fils ou pour me reprocher d'envoyer Hinata en mission ?

Même si j'ai dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton badin, la réaction de mes interlocuteurs est immédiate. Kiba quitte le sourire qu'il arborait depuis le début de l'entretient et Neiji ne peux s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

\- Ok… ça à pas l'air fun… Il se passe quoi ?

\- Naruto, Naoto a une attitude inhabituelle ces derniers temps ? Kiba a une voix grave, il connaît déjà ma réponse à sa question.

\- Oui, il semble sur les nerf et il refuse d'en parler, à Sasuke comme à moi.

Je sens qu'il va peut-être enfin m'apporter la clef pour la compréhension de l'attitude plus qu'étrange de Naoto. Je lui fait signe de parler.

\- Hier, Neiji m'a paru un peu dépassé, on a parlé et apparemment il a vu quelque chose impliquant Naoto. Je pense que c'est mieux si c'est lui qui t 'en parle.

Il pose sa main sur son épaule, il l'encourage à parler. Je le rassure moi aussi en souriant. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux main et commence son récit.

\- Beh, voilà, y a quelques jours, j'étais en train de rentrer à la maison, et j'ai remarqué du bruit dans une ruelle et je suis allé voir. Beh, en fait, y avait...Naoto et quelques grands, ils devaient avoir 14 ans ou un truc comme ça. Ils étaient en train de vous traiter de…

Le petit demande du regard à son père l'autorisation de prononcer le mot honni. Kiba acquiesce et moi aussi.

\- Beh, ils vous traitaient de « pédales » et ils faisaient que vous insulter et se moquer de vous et y avait Naoto qui essayait de vous défendre et de frapper les autres mais ils étaient plus forts et nombreux que lui, il pouvait rien faire, quand ils m'ont vu arriver, ils sont partis en rigolant. Ils lui ont dit qu'il le verrait la prochaine fois. Je pense que c'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Naoto, il est parti en pleurant, je savais pas quoi faire. Alors j'ai raconté l'histoire à mes parents et ils m'ont dit d'aller vous le dire et voilà.

Je prends doucement conscience de toute la situation. Neiji sent que je suis déstabilisé et semble paniquer un peu. Je le rassure.

\- Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir rapporté tout ça. C'est très bien. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire, tu as très bien agit. Je suis sûr que ton père est aussi fier de toi que je le suis. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de la situation et tout va s'arranger pour Naoto.

Le gamin semble rassuré, un léger sourire se pose sur ses lèvres. Je le raccompagne avec son père à la porte en promettant de m'en occuper. Kiba n'insiste pas, je pense qu'il comprends que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seul.

Dès que je suis seul, un chakra orange commence à émaner de mon corps. La colère m'envahit et je ne peux m'empêcher de détruire mon bureau d'un coup de poing rageur.

J'en ai plus que marre, il est bien temps que je m'occupe de toute cette histoire !

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ca vous à plus, je pense poster la suite dans deux semaines si j'y arrive ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! c'est les reviews qui donnent envie aux auteurs de continuer ! ^^

A la prochaine ^^


	6. Chapitre 5: Colère et Remise en question

**Hey ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

Pile deux semaines après le précédent ! On entre dans une routine.

Ce chapitre est un petit chapitre de transition ^^

Mais il ne reste plus que deux chapitres d'ici la fin de ce que je pourrais appeler l'arc Naoto ! J'espère que la fin va vous plaire ^^

Je n'annonce pas la fin de la fanfic mais d'un chapitre !

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! J'ai revendu les droit il y six mois contre beaucoup trop de Nutella !

Bon, je vais vous laisser lire !

* * *

 **Chapitre V : Colère et Remise en question**

Bon, je n'aurais peut-être pas du détruire mon bureau, le bruit que j'ai provoqué à attiré l'attention de plusieurs AMBU qui ont débarqués craignant une attaque. Je n'ai évité les questions gênantes que grâce à l'arrivée de Shikamaru, qui avait entendu lui aussi les effets de ma rage.

Un chakra orangé entoure toujours mon corps, trois queues sont visibles. Je ne peux pas résister à la haine qui m'envahit, je n'ai pas envie d'y résister. Face à moi, les trois ninjas d'élites se tiennent, immobiles, indécis. Je suis comme une bête, au premier mouvement vers moi, je leur saute dessus.

Shikamaru est derrière moi, il doit faire signe aux AMBU de le laisser gérer la situation car ces-derniers après quelques hésitations finissent par faire marche arrière et disparaisse d'où ils sont venus : les fenêtres.

Je me retourne lentement. Mon regard, noir de haine, croise celui, concentré, de Shikamaru. Il n'as pas intérêt à me faire des reproches sinon je lui explose la face. Il ouvre la bouche, s'il me fait une seule remarque, je jure que je vais l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ok, je m'y attendais pas vraiment, la surprise prends le pas sur ma colère. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi je suis dans cet état ? Parce quelqu'un a menacé un de mes enfants, la chose que j'ai le plus précieux au monde. On a fait du mal à Naoto, on l'a blessé. Et ça, c'est peut-être la chose que je ne pardonnerais jamais. Les coupables vont souffrir, ça je le promet. Je peux même dire sans honte que je vais y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Ce n'est pas très adulte comme réaction mais là, j'en ai un peu beaucoup rien à foutre. Je sens que je vais exploser et j'aimerais être en face des bonnes personnes quand ça arrivera.

Bon, Shikamaru a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser partir comme ça. Si je lui explique pas ce qu'il se passe un minimum, il va pas me laisser partir sans me battre, non pas que j'ai peur de perdre, il n'a aucune chance mais ça risque d'attirer du monde et de me faire perdre pas mal de temps. Faut que je parle.

Le temps de ma réflexion fait descendre ma colère, suffisamment pour contenir le chakra qui émanait à l'instant de chaque pore de ma peau. Alors que l'aura orangée disparaît, Shikamaru semble se détendre, un peu.

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire.

\- Et tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Non, mais je vais pas tarder à savoir. Je ne suis pas l'Hokage pour rien !

\- Ok, t'as prévu de pressuriser Naoto jusqu'à qu'il te balance leurs noms c'est ça ?

Merde, il a déjà compris mon plan. Il a pas l'air de le trouver génial, en plus. J'avoue que moi non plus mais c'est pas comme si j'avais deux milles solutions non plus !

\- Tu ne comprends pas ma situation, Shika.

\- Alors, explique moi avant de faire quelque chose que tu va regretter plus tard.

\- Je sais pas… J'ai le sentiment d'avoir échoué en tant que père. Il ne m'a pas fait assez confiance pour me confier son problème, ses doutes. J'ai juste réussi à créer un conflit, je suis pathétique. J'ai beau être l'Hokage, un des ninja les plus puissant de la planète, je ne suis pas capable d'aider mon propre fils lorsqu'il se fait harceler. A quoi je sers alors ? Tu peux me le dire ? Là, j'ai juste envie de leur péter les dents, mais ça va pas arranger mes relations avec Naoto...J'ai peur que ce soit trop tard…

\- Ok, tu vois là, tes plaintes, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut les adresser. De ce que je sais, tu l'as pas fait tout seul ce gamin, il a un autre père. Si j'étais Sasuke, je pense que j'aimerais savoir un minimum ce qu'il se passe dans ma famille. Je suis sûr qu'il sera là pour t'aider à prendre la bonne décision, ensemble.

Sasuke. Merde, je l'avait oublié ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi égoïste ? C'est son fils à lui aussi...il doit être tellement inquiet à l'heure qu'il est et moi je ne pense qu'à moi ! Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile ! Sasuke est sûrement chez nous avec Akane à l'heure qu'il est. Mon amour… Je dois le mettre au courant au plus vite. Il saura quoi faire. Il est plus calme et réfléchi que moi dans ces situations. Je ne sait pas ce que je ferais sans lui…

Shikamaru semble attendre une réponse.

\- T'as raison, faut que j'aille le rejoindre. Maintenant.

Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la fenêtre. Naoto doit être parti s'entraîner dans la forêt. Je crée un clone qui se dirige immédiatement vers la maison afin de rameuter Sasuke. Moi, j'irais directement vers notre fils, si mes calculs sont bon, Sasuke devrait m'avoir rejoint avant que je ne l'atteigne. On aura une grande conversation tout les trois.

Je me tourne vers Shikamaru avant de sauter.

\- Désolé mais c'est une urgence ! Bonne chance pour le reste de la journée ! Je sais que tu me comprends !

Je traverse ma ville. Mon esprit file encore plus vite que mon ombre sur les toits en dessous de moi. Je pense évidemment à Naoto, mais bien sûr à Sasuke. Naoto lui ressemble trop. S'il n'a rien dit, c'est une question de fierté, satanés Uchiwa. S'ils nous parlaient de leurs problèmes, tout serait tellement plus simple et je n'aurais pas perdu ma jeunesse à pourchasser un brun boudeur. Bougonner ne sert à rien, et j'ai beau râler, j'ai toujours bien aimé ce côté ténébreux…

Mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser l'histoire se répéter. Ce qui a poussé Sasuke à partir, c'est que personne n'était là pour le retenir, sauf moi et Sakura, mais on était pas sa famille. C'était différent.

Naoto doit comprendre que sa famille est là et sera toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors que je vais rentrer dans la forêt, j'appercoie deux silhouettes bien connues. Sasuke tient la main d'Akane. Ils tiennent un panier. Ils doivent être en train d'apporter un casse-croûte à Naoto, comme ils avaient prévu. Je supprime mon clone et amorce ma descente vers eux.

Sasuke a déjà senti ma présence, et mon inquiétude aussi. Ce n'est pas un ninja d'élite pour rien.

J'atterris devant eux, il pose sur moi un regard inquiet. Je lui dit tout. Rien ne sert de tergiverser plus longtemps.

\- Je sais ce qu'il est arrivé à Naoto. Un groupe de garçons le harcèlent à cause de notre sexualité.

Je balance ça comme une bombe, je ne fais pas attention à Akane, l'urgence est trop grande pour perdre du temps à la mettre à l'écart.

Sasuke est sous le choc, une froide colère émane de lui.

\- Ok. Tu va tout m'expliquer depuis le début.

\- Kiba et son fils sont venu me voir au bureau. Neji m'a expliqué avoir été témoin d'une bagarre entre Naoto et un groupe de garçons plus âgés que lui. Enfin, quand je dis, bagarre, apparemment c'était plus un tabassage à sens unique.

\- Et le lien avec nous ? Ils l'agressaient par notre faute ? Parce qu'on est deux hommes ?

Je hoche lentement la tête, sombre.

\- Oui, ils nous traitaient de… « pédales »… Naoto se serait interposé et tenté de les arrêter mais, ils étaient plus âgés que lui et plus nombreux, il s'est fait humilier. Pire, selon Neji, ça ne semblait pas être la première fois…

Sasuke prend une profonde inspiration. D'un geste rageur il lance violemment un kunai dans un arbre qui ne résiste pas au choc et s'abat avec bruit sur le sol. Son visage est resté impassible.

\- Désolé.

\- Je comprends, moi j'ai détruit mon bureau.

Il ne réagit pas à ma remarque. Je le comprends. Son regard est perdu dans le vide, il est absent.

\- Les tuer ne serviraient à rien.

Il a prononcé ces mots d'une voix faible, il semble toujours perdu mais son ton est éraillé par une rage sourde. Il continue sur le même ton.

\- Enfin, ça me soulagerait énormément mais ce n'est pas a le problème. Naoto ne nous a pas fait assez confiance alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide. C'est notre faute en tant que parents si nos enfants ont encore des doutes quand a notre fiabilité. Il faut absolument lui parler.

Sasuke pense comme moi, son état cependant me fait un peu froid dans le dos. Il m'inquiète beaucoup.

Je m'avance doucement vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Ses mains s'agrippent à mon tee-shirt, elles tremblent.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse les même erreurs que moi, j'ai fait souffrir trop de monde, j'ai trop souffert. Plus jamais, plus jamais ça ne doit arriver.

Je resserre ma prise. Je devrait le rassurer, lui dire que ça n'arrivera pas, qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter, mais les mots meurent dans ma gorge, je sens des larmes commencer à descendre le long de mes joues.

Sa main passe dans mes cheveux, c'est lui qui me console maintenant, je suis vraiment pathétique. Sa présence me fait du bien, j'espère que c'est réciproque. Il arrêté de trembler. Nous restons là quelques instants, je respire son odeur.

Je sens soudain une pression sur ma jambe droite, je me retourne pour en découvrir l'origine et tombe sur Akane.

c'est vrai qu'elle est là depuis le début. Je l'avais totalement oublié ! Sasuke aussi, et , alors que je sèche mes larmes d'un revers de manche, il se tourne vers elle.

La petite semble perdue, elle a même un peu peur, ses yeux sont sur le point de déborder de larmes mais elle a les poings serrés et campe sur ses jambes.

Elle le prends dans ses bras avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, alors que je pense qu'elle va s'épancher en pleurs. Sa voix se fait forte.

\- Ça va aller Papa ! Il faut pas pleurer !

Je reste sans voix face à ses paroles, Sasuke aussi. Elle me fait signe de les rejoindre et j'obéis, elle me passe son bras doit autour du cou. Je la sens trembler elle aussi mais elle continue de crier.

\- Faut pas être triste ! J'ai pas tout compris de ce qui arrive mais si y a quelqu'un qui vous fait du mal, moi je vais aller le voir et le punir très fort !

Nous ne répondons rien. La serrant juste dans nos bras, nos enfants sont notre bouée dans une mer de problèmes et si nos bouée sont en danger , nous allons les sauver, quoi qu'il en coûte.

J'échange avec Sasuke un regard déterminé.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Akane, prends son visage entre mes mains, la forçant à me regarder. Je dépose un baiser sur son front.

\- Merci. Merci, mon cœur, ça va aller maintenant tes papas ont eu un petit coup de barre mais ça val aller maintenant, grâce à toi. On va aller tous ensemble voir Naoto, d'accord ? On viens d'apprendre qu'il a eu quelque problèmes et qu'il a beaucoup souffert, soit très gentille avec lui, d'accord ?

Akane prends une grande inspiration pour ne pas pleurer et hoche vigoureusement de la tête. Sasuke lui frotte al tête et lui offre un doux sourire. Il me regarde et m'indique qu'il est plus que temps d'y aller. Il me sourit à moi aussi, quand je le vois mes doutes disparaissent tout à coup, avec lui à mes côtés, il n'y a rien que je dois craindre, il sera toujours là pour moi. Je le sais.

Je réponds par un regard déterminé et confiant. Nous attrapons l'un et l'autre une main d'Akane et nous dirigeons vers vers le terrain d'entraînement dans la forêt, celui où nous allons régulièrement, Sasuke et moi, je sais qu'il sera là.

Le reste du voyage se fait dans le silence. Bientôt, le terrain est en vue. Ce n'est qu'une clairière où trônent mollement une demi-dizaine de mannequins. Des cibles sont pendues sur la plupart des arbres. Il ne paye pas de mine, mais permet de s'entraîner sans être dérangé.

Le bruit de shurikens se plantant dans des arbres nous indiquent que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés.

La silhouette de notre fils se dessine bientôt.

Il est assis, à bout de souffle, son corps est recouvert de bleus, d'égratignures. Ses cheveux d'habitude impeccables sont en désordre et on peut voir de nombreux trous parsemer ses habits.

Soudain une furie rouge part en courant pour se jeter d'un coup dans les bras de son grand frère. Ce-dernier, surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais bientôt c'est moi qui lui saute dessus pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

Je le serre dans mes bras en lui criant mon amour. Sasuke reste un peu à l'écart, ce n'est pas son genre ces effusions d'amour.

Je finit quand même par le lâcher. Il s'écarte de moi. Ses pieds semblent soudain avoir gagné un intérêt nouveau.

Je vais parler quand il me coupe.

* * *

Voilà !

Au fait, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas en POV Naruto ^^ Voilà je n'en dit pas plus ;)

A dans deux semaines !

(N'oubliez pas que ce sont les reviews qui m'aident à m'améliorer et qui poussent les auteurs à continuer !)


	7. Chapitre 6: Gamins et Shurikens

**Hey !**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre en date ! Et on a un petit changement de POV !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seuls les shurikens sont ma propriété !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : Gamins et Shurikens  
**

Naoto se tourne vers Naruto, il a l'air déterminé, l'autre ne s'attendait pas à ce que notre fils prennent la parole d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On sait ce qu'il se passe ! Pas besoin de nous mentir.

\- Qui vous l'as dit ?

\- Quelqu'un ! C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir !

L'échange est rapide, les deux garçons se font face et se crient au visage. Akane tient ma main et observe tout comme moi, les deux autres imbéciles se disputer, encore. On ne peux pas vraiment dire lequel est le père et lequel est le fils, si ce n'est le physique.

\- Je vais les tuer ! Juste dis moi qui c'est !

\- NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Le crie que pousse Naoto met fin à cet échange infantile. Naruto ne sait plus quoi dire, il reste là , les bras ballants et la bouche entre-ouverte. Il s'est figé comme une statue. Il est plutôt mignon quand il est comme ça, désemparé, perdu.

Je décide de prendre finalement la parole pour faire avancer cette discussion sans avenir.

Je m'approche doucement de Naoto qui ne dit plus rien, je prends ses mains.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire qui c'est ? Tu les protèges ?

Ma voix est calme, je plante mes yeux dans ceux de Naoto, il est désespéré, il ne sait plus quoi faire, son regard ne sait pas où se poser. J'attends quelque secondes, il se calme peu à peu.

\- Je veux m'en… charger. Moi même. Tout seul.

Il prononce ses mots d'une voix faible, nous ne les entendons qu'à peine.

Naruto, qui s'est calmé, me rejoint et prends nos mains.

\- On ne peux pas t'abandonner. Ni moi, ni ton père, nous sommes ta famille.

Naruto a repris confiance, quand je l'entends, je me souviens de moi, à l'âge de Naoto, il y a des années. Je le revois, avec sa bouille d'idiot qui pour une fois est sérieuse, il est déterminé, rien ne pourra plus le faire changer d'avis, peut importe le nombre de fois où tu lui dira non, peut importe le nombre de fois où tu le repoussera, peut importe le nombre de fois où tu le blessera il sera là, un pas derrière toi, à te demander de le rejoindre, à te pardonner, à t'aimer.

Naoto est là, il ne sait plus quoi dire, moi non plus, ces souvenirs m'ont quelque peu déstabilisé. Je me revois tellement en lui. Naruto, lui, continue.

\- On sera toujours là, pas pour une connerie compliquée, pas de raisons étranges, simplement parce qu'on t'aime. Quoi qu'il se passe.

Un long silence suit cette déclaration.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lui apprendre à battre les méchants.

Akane vient juste de prendre la parole, dans le vide.

Naruto et moi nous regardons, il semble être d'accord avec moi, nous aquiecons puis nous nous tournons vers Naoto pour l'interroger du regard. Il semble hésiter quelques instants, mais finit par hocher la tête en silence, vaincu par notre amour.

Naruto saute de joie. Je le regarde, blasé mais aussi un peu sous le charme, même si je ne lui avouerais jamais, comme d'habitude mais il le sait très bien de toute façon. Naoto souffle, je souris et lui tapote le dos. Je chuchote à son oreille.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le supporter pendant six ans encore, estime toi heureux, pense à moi.

Il pouffe.

\- Il reste l'Hokage, je vais pas réussir à m'en débarrasser si facilement.

\- Oui, beaucoup on essayé, aucun n'a réussi, croit moi.

Naruto s'amuse avec Akane qui tente comme elle peut de sauver le gâteau qui risque de chuter par terre à tout moment. Leur rires cristallins résonnent dans les bois. Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer. Ces rires sont ma nouvelle raison de vivre. Il ne reste plus qu'à remettre en marche celui du jeune garçon à mes côtés.

Pour ça : L'entraînement. Je sens que Naruto va encore s'exciter tout seul. Je dois éviter ça sinon on risque pas d'avancer beaucoup.

\- Bon, on va faire ça en deux temps. On a bien quatre heures devant nous je pense. Je vais passer la première moitié avec Naoto, on va revoir vite fait les bases et quelques techniques des Uchiwa, pendant ce temps Akane, tu t'occupe de Naruto s'il te plaît. Vers dix-sept heure, on fera une pause goûter. Puis on échangera les groupes, d'accord ?

Ma parole est sans appel. La question finale est purement rhétorique et ils l'on tous compris. Naoto à un regard déterminé, j'aime ça. Il va être moins fier dans deux heures, seul Naruto supporte mon entraînement, je ne suis pas le plus compatissant des instructeurs. A côté, Naruto boude, ou en tout cas il essaie de faire semblant face à une Akane moqueuse et morte de rire. Ma pique à fait mouche, parfait. Il me tire la langue, et autres grimaces, je lui envoie un baiser pour toute réponse puis je l'achève d'un clin d'œil coquin avant de me retourner vers Naoto sans m'occuper de sa réponse.

Naoto récupère des shuriken planté dans un arbre. Je me dirige vers lui.

\- Montre moi ce que tu sais faire. Après avoir vu ton niveau, j'adapterais ton entraînement.

Il hoche la tête. Je le vois se placer au milieu des cibles et envoyer des shurikens sur différentes cible alors qu'il court. Il est plutôt précis, pas mal, mais bine loin d'être suffisant.

Je lance un kunaï, qu'il évite non sans difficulté, il glisse mais se rattrape d'une roulade. Peu mieux faire, bien mieux.

Je ne dit rien, mon regard inquisiteur continue de le suivre, mais je ne laisse rien transparaître sur mon visage.

Je crée une petite invocation, il devra utiliser une technique kâton, spécialisé des Uchiwa, on va voir ce que ça donne. La bête se dirige sur son flan droit, puis passe à l'attaque, il ne l'a pas vue.

Il passe encore à deux doigts de se faire toucher mais, une fois encore esquive de justesse. Cette fois-ci, il contrôle bien mieux sa chute, lui donnant une ouverture, il compose rapidement les signes, très rapidement. Bien. La flamme qui sort englobe totalement l'invocation et ne lui laisse aucune chance. Bien. Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'il voit la bête disparaître.

Pendant qu'il admire son œuvre, une autre invocation l'attaque par derrière. Il est renversé. Sans appuis, il a perdu.

J'annule l'invocation et me dirige lentement vers lui, il se relève et époussette ses vêtements.

\- Tu as perdu.

Je prononce ma sentence. Il me regarde, boudeur. Je continue sur le même ton.

\- Ne te laisse pas distraire, un combat n'est terminé qu'une fois tout les ennemis à terre, pas avant. Tu n'as pas le temps d'admirer ton œuvre, sinon tu es mort. A part ça, les shurikens sont plutôt précis, mais pas assez, tu as faillit tomber plusieurs fois, tu te laisses surprendre trop facilement, il faut être en constant état d'alerte.

Je vois son visage se refermer.

\- Bon, par contre tes mouvements de mains sont rapides, pour quelqu'un de ton âge.

Je me rapproche de lui.

\- Un peu trop même je pourrais dire si tu n'étais pas un Uchiwa… Mais nous avons un atout particulier, et je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais déjà développé…

Il me regarde, un instant interrogateur, puis un sourire illumine son visage.

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai le sharingan ?

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de te demander ça ? Tu l'as utilisé sans t'en rendre compte ?

\- Je sais pas trop, il y avait ce truc qui m'attaquait et je me suis souvenu de la technique que tu m'avais montré… Alors j'ai fait les signes aussi vite que possible… Et puis c'est tout quoi…

\- On va faire quelques tests. Tente de reproduire ce que tu as fais pendant que je t'attaque.

Alors que je finis cette phrase, mon bras droit vole vers son estomac, il se prend le coup de plein fouet et même si j'ai bien retenu ma force, il vole sur un mètre, je ne lui laisse pas pour autant, le temps de s'en remettre et je lui fonce dessus. Il se prends une série de coup et recule à chaque fois, il s'améliore à chacune de mes attaques, je dois le pousser dans ses retranchements. Alors que je me rapproche encore une fois de lui, je vois lorsqu'il se relève que ses pupilles on la couleur carmine qui fait notre fierté.

Je ne peux pas retenir un sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage alors que je lui donne un coup de pied direct. Il l'esquive sans difficulté, évidemment. Il réussis à éviter plusieurs de mes coups avant de s'en prendre un qui l'envoie au tapis. Cette fois, quand il se relève, ses pupilles sont bleu, comme celles de son père.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux. C'était très bien, ne reste plus qu'à ne pas avoir à te faire tabasser avant. Tu as bien sentit le changement là ?

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête.

\- Bon, maintenant, concentre toi sur ce que tu as ressenti avant l'activation.

Il ferme les yeux, prends une profonde respiration puis se met en position de combat, c'est reparti.

Après chaque arrêt, il lui est plus simple d'activer son sharingan. Les deux heures passent rapidement, au cours de nos affrontements, en plus de son sharingan, ses lancers se sont affinés et il est bien plus alerte.

De temps en temps, je jette de rapides coup d'œil à Naruto et Akane qui s'entraînent joyeusement au lancer de shuriken, leurs éclats de rires résonnent dans les bois.

Naoto essuie d'un revers de la main la sueur qu'il coule de son front. Je lui sourit pour lui signifier que l'entraînement est finit et qu'il es temps de goûter. Je le félicite pour son dur travail, il a plutôt bien survécu, et a fait de bons progrès.

Nous rejoignons ensemble le reste de notre famille, tout le monde est heureux et détendu. Naruto, comme d'habitude fait l'imbécile, je dois faire semblant de trouver ça ennuyant et je le gronde. Il se jette à mes pieds et me supplie de le pardonner. Nos enfants rie aux éclats face à sa mine déconfite.

Dans mon immense magnanimité, je lui pardonne en échange de sa part de gâteau. Alors que des larmes se forment dans ses yeux désespérés, Akane et Naoto m'attaquent et me renversent, on ne touche pas à leur papa, et encore moins à sa nourriture, c'est inhumain. Je finis par abandonner, vaincu.

Le gâteau est alors équitablement partagé même si Naruto passe une dizaine de minutes à observer chacune des parts pour déterminer laquelle est la plus grosse, lorsqu'il la trouve, il en fait cadeau à la demoiselle du groupe, moi… Je lui lance mon pire regard noir, sous les moqueries des enfants et il finit par donner la part à Akane pour éviter de mourir de ma main.

La pause finie, on échange, je m'occupe d'Akane, tandis que Naruto prend en charge Naoto.

La petite est douée, je remarque ses progrès en lancer de kunai, elle les lances assez rapidement tout en restant précise. Elle est affiliée au vent et à la foudre. Je sens qu'elle va rapidement devenir une mortelle _kunoichi_.

Je lui apprends à créer différents effets avec une série de shuriken mais je garde un œil sur mon blondinet d'Hokage pour éviter qu'il n'apprennent des techniques perverse à notre fils. Le sexy méta, non merci, le nom des Uchiwa n'y résisterait pas, il est passé par trop de choses.

Mais ça va, Naruto reste très sérieux, ce qui n'est pas si bon signe au final, il est toujours mal à l'aise quand il se retrouve face à face avec Naoto, vu leur dernière confrontation, je comprends.

Il semble lui apprendre le multi-clonage, sa technique favorite. Bonne idée, il a besoin de force de frappe.

Nous restons finalement jusqu'à que la nuit tombe, je n'ai pas très bien pu surveiller les deux autres, Akane est vraiment énergique et je ne dois pas laisser un de mes enfants de côté, vivre ça est assez difficile. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Nous rentrons donc tout les quatre à la maison, fourbu, enfin, surtout les enfants qui se couchent à peine le repas finit.

Moi, il me reste de l'énergie et une terrible envie de décompresser, ce que je fait comprendre à l'autre ahuri d'un clin d'œil bien placé. Il m'entraîne alors dans notre chambre dans une série de baisers avant de me jeter sur le lit.

La nuit sera courte.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ça vous à plus

A dans deux semaine pour la fin de l'arc ! ^^

Je pense qu'après le prochain chapitre, je vais me laisser une petite pause, le temps de publier un petit UA ^^ Le teasing de malade ! J'en parlerais plus précisément au prochain chapitre !

(N'oubliez pas que ce sont les reviews qui m'aident à m'améliorer et qui poussent les auteurs à continuer !)


	8. Chapitre 7: Bastons et Ichiraku

**Hey ! Voilà ! Le dernier chapitre de cet arc !**

J'espère qu'il va vous faire plaisir. Alors je sais que je vous ai laissé sur un possible lemon, j'aime bien jouer avec vous j'avoue !

On arrive à la conclusion. On change encore une fois de POV pour le dernier chapitre.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais j'ai quand même le droit de les maltraiter quand même.

Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve à la fin ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : Baston et Ichiraku**

Je me suis levé rapidement, de ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit, les parents n'ont pas beaucoup dormi, ils ne devraient pas être encore réveillés. Je passe à pas de loup devant leur chambre, les chaussures à la main, Papa-Na ronfle, j'avais raison. C'est toujours la même chose après...Bref !

J'arrive dans la cuisine et prends quelques trucs à bouffer avant de me diriger vers armurerie où je m'équipe de shurikens.

J'ouvre doucement la porte qui se referme sans un bruit derrière moi. Maintenant chaque pas me rapproche d'eux, il est grand temps de prendre ma vengeance, non pas que pour moi, mais aussi pour ma famille, pour mes pères.

La journée est étonnamment bonne, j'avance d'un bon pas dans les rues quasiment désertes. Je sais où ils traînent toute la journée. Le temps que j'y arrive la matinée aura déjà commencée, ils devraient y être.

Je croise quasiment personne, un vieil homme, le regard dans le vide, perdu trois jeunes femmes, elles titubent, elles doivent rentrer de soirée vu comme elles chantent (ou hurlent) Un chien aussi, avec sa laisse mais personne au bout, ni à l'horizon d'ailleurs, je l'attrape et l'attache avant qu'il ne partent plus loin.

Plus le temps avance et plus la foule s'accroît. Il est dix heure passée quand j'arrive sur leur terrain de jeu habituel, ils ne sont pas encore là. Je me poste dans les buisson, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, je pourrais les voir arriver sans qu'ils ne me repèrent.

Commence l'attente, c'est long, très long, je m'impatiente, je veux régler cette histoire au plus vite, que je puisse passer à autre chose et reprendre ma vie d'avant.

Finalement je les vois enfin. Ils ont là, tous les trois. Un grand blond maigre, un gros brun mal rasé et le dernier, le chef, large d'épaule mais plutôt petit. Je me tends, il faut choisir le bon moment pour frapper, c'est une question de secondes quand on a, comme moi, le désavantage du nombre, de la taille, de la force brute et beaucoup trop d'autres choses.

Ils s'assoient en cercles en rigolant grassement. Ils discutent en faisant de grands gestes ce qui semble les faire mourir de rire encore une fois.

Là ! Il sont trop déconcentré pour me voir arriver ! Il faut que je me rappelle bien les signes pour le multi-clonage, malgré l'étroitesse de ma fenêtre d'approche.

Trois copies de moi même apparaissent et nous sortons tous d'un seul coup des fourrés. Ils ne sont pas capable de réagir à temps.

Le gros se prends un kunaï dans l'épaule. Trois d'entre nous tombent sur le blond et le passent à tabac, faut pas lui laisser une seul chance.

Seul le chef à pu nous apercevoir à temps et s'est éloigné d'un bond. Il ne m'échappera pas pour autant, je viens le cherche au corps à corps, il pense avoir l'ascendant sur moi au plan physique et fonce tête baissée. Malheureusement pour lui, j'active mon sharingan. Je suis en état de lire tout ses mouvements avec iun précision plus qu'acceptable, il n'arrive pas à me toucher, il s'énerve et fait de plus en plus d'erreurs, je cherche l'instant qui lui sera fatal. C'est bon, maintenant !

Nazis alors que je m'élance pour le mettre KO, deux bras m'enserrent. C'est le gros, malgré sa blessure il est toujours là. L'autre salaud sourit victorieux avant de me mettre un violent coup de poing au visage, puis un autre et encore un autre et enfin un dernier alors qu'il s'éloigne pour contempler son œuvre, ce qu'il croit être moi disparaît en un nuage de fumée.

Ils sont tellement sous le choc qu'ils ne me remarque même pas, derrière eux, le pied sur le corps évanoui du blond et un immense sourire sur le visage.

Trois shurikens viennent s'écraser dans le dos du larbin, même si la graisse absorbe les dégâts relatifs, la douleur le met à terre, je le finit d'un coup de pied bien placé dans sa mâchoire, il s'écroule.

Je suis là, face au denier de ces salauds, je pense que c'est le temps du discours.

\- Alors, comme ça, vous pensiez pouvoir m'agresser, m'insulter, insulter ma famille et que je resterais là, sans réagir ? Il semble que vous vous soyez trompé, je me suis déjà occupé de tes potes et ça va être ton tour bientôt.

\- Tu crois que j'ai peur d'une tapette comme toi ?

\- Non, je crois que t'es bien trop con pour avoir peur.

Il se tends. Sa prise se resserre sur le kunaï qu'il vient de saisir. Je souris et lui fait signe de venir. Il ne résiste pas à cette ultime provocation et cours dans ma direction.

Bon, honnêtement j'ai peut-être été un peu prétentieux, je suis pas au top niveau chakra ? j'ai pas mal puisé dans mes réserve pur les clones, je n'ai plus l'énergie pour faire surgir mon sharingan. Faudra que je règle ça à l'ancienne. Je sors mon propre kunaï et l'attends de pieds fermes.

Sa rage le rends moins précis mais bien plus violent, tant que j'arrive à esquiver ses coups, ça ira. Il frappe à droite puis à gauche, il tente un coup de pied que j'esquive avec facilité. Je lui envoie en retour mon poing libre dans la mâchoire, il l'encaisse et ne bronche qu'à peine. Je me bats contre un rocher.

Rocher qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à riposter, je vois clairement arriver ses coups même sans mon sharingan. Notre échange de coups dure quelques minutes, lui les encaissent ou les bloques pendant que j'esquive ses attaques maladroites. C'est à celui qui fera le premier faux pas, à celui qui sera le premier à profiter de la fatigue de l'autre.

Je sens la sueur couler lentement sur mon front. J'ai chaud.

Le coup de pied qui m'arrive vers les côtes est violent, je le vois mais je ne serais pas sassez rapide pour l'éviter cette fois si, je tend mon bras, mon kunai à son bout. Le choc nous fait tomber tout les deux, si une douleur lancinante me brûle le côté droit, une longue trace rouge se dessine sur sa jambe gauche, il y pose ses mains, comme pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Je fonce malgré la douleur, composant comme je peux les signes requis, et une puissante flamme enflamme son côté droit, elle s'éteint rapidement, mais laisse sur sa peau de nombreuses traces de brûlures, bien que superficielles.

Il s'écroule et hurle. Je reprends mon souffle comme je peux. J'aimerais balancer quelques mots classes mais il ne m'écoute pas vraiment. Je pars lentement, mes blessures me ralentissent mais je suis fier, victorieux.

C'est la première victoire de Naoto Uzumaki-Uchiwa. Première mais sûrement pas dernière.

Je ne fait pas attentions au deux silhouettes pourtant bien familières qui sourient du toit voisin avant de repartir.

Les rues sont plus animés pour le retour qu'à l'allée. Les familles sont sorties et je suscite de nombreux regards interrogateurs. Certains commerçants s'arrêtent en me voyant passer mais personne ne m'arrête ou ne me pose de questions.

Tant mieux, je suis trop fatigué pour inventer une excuse. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt.

\- Non mais qui voilà ?

Je reconnais en un instant la voix qui essaye de se faire passer pour féminine qui résonne dans mon dos.

Je continue en espérant qu'elle n'insiste pas.

\- Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendue !

Elle à abandonnée toute forme de féminité, je n'ai pas intérêt à la provoquer encore une fois si je tiens à ma vie. Or j'y tiens. Je me retourne donc.

\- Oh, Sakura ! Je ne t'avais pas entendue ! Ça va ?

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule petit insolent ! Tu ne sais pas mentir !

Ok. je n'ai pas réussi, mais il fallait tenter.

\- Bon, tu veux quoi ? Dépêche toi, faut que je rentre…

\- c'est ça, laisse tomber la fausse sympathie, Je retrouve Sasuke là ! Bon mais c'est pas le problème, Naruto est passé tôt ce matin à l'hôpital et m'a demander de me rendre ici parce qu'on aurait besoin de moi. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Passe moi ton bras.

Je lui tends sans un mot. Elle active son chakra, une passe sa main sur mon bras. Je sens une puissante douceur envahir mon corps. Le silence se fait pendant quelques minutes.

A la fin, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

\- Ton père m'a aussi parlé de ce qui se passait.

Je me tends en entendant ses paroles. Elle continue.

\- Je pense que c'est réglé, faudra me dire dire où sont les autres pour que j'aille les aider aussi d'ailleurs mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais durant cette crise, tu as fait beaucoup de peine à ta famille, à Naruto surtout mais à Sasuke aussi et même à Akane.

Je hoche la tête en silence. La culpabilité que j'avais enfouit ce matin me reviens en pleine face.

\- Vous avez sûrement passé un super après-midi, j'en doute pas. Mais c'est une blessure profonde. Elle ne guérira pas sans des excuses, des excuses sincères. Je compte sur toi pour régler tout ça de manière intelligente, tu es un gamin intelligent. Préserver sa famille c'est primordial, surtout que tes deux parents n'ont n'en jamais eu. Elle prends une pause et souffle. Voilà que je me te à parler comme une vielle, c'est ridicule…

\- Tu n'es plus si jeune, il faut t'y faire.

C'est un homme aux cheveux noirs qui vient de prononcer ces mots. Il un sourire satisfait quand il voit la tête surprise de Sakura, moins quand elle réalise ce qu'il vient de dire et qu'elle le frappe.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. J'attire le regard noir de la folle aux cheveux roses mais j'en ai rien à faire.

Je rentre à la maison, ils sont tous occupés. Je passe la journée à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner. Je tourne en ronds, je ne sais pas quoi faire, heureusement pour moi, les parents bossent toute la soirée. Alors que je suis dans ma chambre à me ronger les sang pour trouver l'idée du siècle, Akane entre, un dessin à la main, fière d'elle.

\- Nao ! Regarde ce que j'ai dessiné ! c'est pour toi !

Je prends le dessin, et bien que ce soit approximatif, je nous reconnais tout de suite, c'est les parents et nous, hier, en train de nous entraîner. Tout le monde sourit. Akane à marqué en rouge de sa main hésitante « Ma famille », suivie d'un gros cœur.

J'ai les larmes qui me coulent au coin des yeux. Akane me saute dessus et me fait un gros câlin. Je la serre fort contre moi.

Elle est géniale ma sœur. Je viens de trouver mon idée. Je lui fait un gros bisous sur le front, je lui promet son plat préféré pour le repas du soir, des ramen. Elle sourit et court dans sa chambre.

Je passe la demi-heure qui suit à fouiller dans ma chambre pour trouver ce que je cherche. Enfin, au détour d'un tiroir, elle est enfin dans mes mains. Une photo de nous quatre, prise il y a quelques mois. On y est tous souriants, on y est une famille.

On mange avec Akane à Ichiraku, le repas est sympa, on rigole beaucoup, on oublie les tensions des derniers jours et j'en profite pour lui expliquer mon plan. Elle l'adore et lui offre de m'aider.

Le lendemain matin, nouveau réveil aux aurores, avec Akane cette fois, on se donne à fond pour préparer le meilleur petit déjeuner possible. Tout y passe : Œuf brouillés, pain, confiture, croissants, pains au chocolat mais aussi ramen. On finit enfin. Je place au centre la photo retrouvée la veille, dans un cadre rouge avec marqué en gros : « Ma Famille », Akane m'a cédé les droits.

Il est dix heures, on monte pour réveiller les parents mais alors qu'on approche de la chambre, on distingue des bruits, des bruits humains. Akane les ignores et accélère, je met quelques secondes pour comprendre et me jette pour l'arrêter juste avant qu'elle ne toque, j'attrape son bras à quelques centimètres de la porte.

Les bruit sont bien plus distincts, on entends le lit grincer, pire ils parlent, régulièrement, j'entends un nom prononcé et entendre leur voix dans ces circonstances me fait frissonner d'horreur. Je prends Akane par la main et l'éloigne, on va revenir dans une demi-heure.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je m'étire doucement, des courbatures plein le dos.

\- Tu es un monstre. J'ai besoin de repos, moi.

\- Tu t'en plaignait pas il y a cinq minutes, papy.

Je lui lance mon coussin à la figure. Sasuke l'esquive en riant. Et sors du lit, il enfile rapidement un pyjama.

\- Je vais réveiller les enfants. Va préparer le petit-dèj.

J'acquiesce et prends à mon tour quelque chose à me mettre, je descendes les escaliers vers la cuisine. Et là, j'ai une crise cardiaque en voyant le buffet préparé sur la table. Derrière moi, Sasuke descend l'escalier quatre à quatre, paniqué.

\- Les enfants ne sont pas dans leurs chambres !

Je n'ai rien à dire, il se calme lorsqu'il remarque que le petit déjeuné est déjà préparé et pas qu'un peu. Je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres et lui fait signe de chercher. On n'ai pas à chercher bien longtemps, ils sont là, tout les deux endormis sur le canapé, ils sont terriblement mignons, mon petit cœur se serre et Sasuke l'achève alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de mon torse, me mettant sous le nez un cadre de photo.

\- Trouvé dans la cuisine.

Je renifle pour ne pas pleurer. Je crois que notre famille dysfonctionnelle à survécu malgré tout. Mais on est pas sorti de l'auberge pour autant. Encore heureux d'ailleurs, sinon ce serait terriblement ennuyant, et ça non. La vie n'est pas faite pour être ennuyante. Fois d'Uzumaki ! (et d'Uchiwa un peu aussi, mais qu'un tout petit peu)

* * *

Une fin, un peu gimauve, j'avoue, mais j'assume totalement.

Pour ceux qui sont en manque de lemon, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura dans la suite !

Suite, qu'y arrivera après une petite pause, le temps que je fasse un threeshot.

La suite développera l'homophobie du village et aussi la place de Sasuke en tant qu'ancien Nukenin. On verra aussi pas mal des camarades de Naruto, ce qu'ils sont devenu, et je pense qu'il y aura des surprises !

Si vous avez des idées pour une suite, ou pour le threeshot (j'ai des idées mais j'ai pas encore décidé). Faite le savoir en reviews.

(N'oubliez pas que ce sont les reviews qui m'aident à m'améliorer et qui poussent les auteurs à continuer !#PourPlusDeReviewsAfinDAiderLesAuteurs #MerciLawkyrie )


End file.
